darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon Sadi
Daemon Sadi is a gentleman, nobleman type. He will fight with honor and justice. He is somewhat of an observer, a watcher of individuals and situations. Once he needs to act, he will choose the side of good, righteous, and honor. He has an almost paladin personality but is quiet most of the time and therefore his personality will come on when it is needed. Background Daemon was born a tuskan raider on tatooine. That is his heritage that even he doesn't know about because he was found as an infant dying in the desert by a small band of nomadic merchants passing by at the right place and time. Daemon was taken in by the merchants and sold to an Alderaanian royal husband and wife who could not concieve a child on their own. They decided to look elsewhere to get a child they so desperately wanted and did it in secret. The merchants sold the bronzed skin golden eyed baby to Tersa and Samuel Sadi without telling them his origins. Parents Tersa and Samuel Sadi were rulers of a small province on the planet of Alderaan. The province was left to Samuel by his father the previous ruler and he inherited it. The sadi symbol was winged dragon holding a red gem. They ruled just and fairly under the laws of the king of alderaan. When Daemon was just about to finish his schooling in his mid 20's, there was secret plot to take over the province by Tersa's brother. Tersa and Samuel were killed mysteriously and Tersa's brother, Daemon's adopted uncle came in brought in his own regime, cleaning out slowly any traces of the Sadi name from the province. Six months from the death of his adopted parents, Daemon took off and left the province for good to travel the galaxy. Childhood Daemon grew up was nobility and a prince in the province ruled by his adopted mother and father. He had many previlages and tutors, from private schooling to proper etiquette to learning the necessary skills to rule the province when the time was right. Daemon took it all in and seemed an exceptionally gifted in many of the lessons, especially the martial arts training he recieved during his early teenage years. The moment finally came though when Daemon finally questions his mother as to why his skin and eyes were different and Tersa told him that she could not concive a child and their story of secretly buying him from a merchant group and adopting him as their own. This didn't disturb him but it got him thinking of an inner fire or something that he felt from the early age of 7. After that age, there would be certain instances when playmates and Daemon would get into arguments and a fierceness in Daemon would emerge that would cause quite alot of damage to the area and to the opponent. These instances scared his adopted parents but as royalty they were able to make necessary arrangement to muffle these outbreaks and then at the age of 11 refocus this "inner fire" to martial arts trainers working with Daemon. At the age of 19, he would go off from the private tutoring to public finishing school. Here is where he would finish the rest of his education. Adulthood In finishing school, Daemon had blossomed into quite the attractive man that quickly caught attention of many young ladies. He was very well built, tall and had radiant features to go along with his bronzed soft skin. Daemon was used by some of the women that sought his attention, they tropherized when rival females were watching. He went through this stage of his life with a jaded perception of females and being able to trust their intentions. He was nearing the end of his education, when he got the tragic news of his adopted parents being killed on a business trip away from alderaan. He quickly went back home and found things in the province were now under the new rule of Tersa's brother, Bael. After six months, while still mourning the loss, Daemon took some personal effects and ran off to go out into the galaxy and travel. The only thing he had left of his adopted parents was the red-jeweled pendant of the Sadi insignia. Samuel gave this to him when he turned 10 and he wore it on a gold necklace ever since. Daemon traveled a bit and then found that his looks and inexperience got him in trouble. He was capture into slavery and became a pleasure in a matriarchial cult. The abuse and demeaning nature with which these women used made Daemon build quite a mental barrier when it came to women. When force to perfom deviant rituals for the various matriarchial sisters, Daemon quickly earned the tital of being a Sadist. He would show them vast amounts of pleasure with the same amount of pain. The women would desire and fear his bedroom prowess. Finally, the oppurtunity presented itself and Daemon broke free of the cult and became a free man again. The time spent at this cult and as a pleasure slave is nothing Daemon will ever speak about as he suppresses all those terrible things that was done to him and that he did as well. Clothing Rarely will Daemon be seen wearing anything other that black dress pants. A silken white shirt and durable black dress shoes. It is not the same clothes everyday but it is the same style for him. Weapons Currently Daemon is found of throwing knives and darts. He does have a jeweled crysblade that he use to train with when he lived with his adopted parents. Vehicle of Choice Daemon flies around in a Unaani Swarmer called 'The Drifter' Story Development Recent Events Recent Changes Force Abilities Character Logs Category:Archived Characters